Что будет дальше?
by Tot Greenhill
Summary: Что произойдёт, если двоюродные брат и сестра Сунако приедут погостить к тётушке...
1. Новые неприятности

Название: Что будет дальше?

Автор: Тот Гринхилл (Белая)

Персонажи: Сунако, Кёхей, Ранмару, Такенага, Юки, Ной, Тамао, Кенука(ОС), Тот(ОС).

Жанр: приключения, романс

Размер: макси

Рейтинг: планируется NC-17

Предупреждение: наличие ОС, ООС персонажей

Размещение: где угодно с согласия автора

Статус: в процессе

Что будет, если двоюродные брат и сестра Сунако поселятся в доме тётушки с двоюродной сестрёнкой и «сияющей четвёркой»? Именно это нам и предстоит узнать…

_**Пролог.**_

_-Здравствуйте! Меня зовут Хироси. У меня есть замечательная хозяйка – Сунако Накахара. Эта история началась с того, что у тёти Сунако – Аллы Гринхилл, возникли проблемы с мафией, и ей пришлось отправить своих детей – двоюродных брата и сестру Сунако, к своей сестре – тёте Мэй._

_Собственно говоря, с этого и началась эта странная история, конец которой никто не мог предсказать…_

_Итак, я начинаю свой рассказ._

Темнота маленькой комнаты действовала пугающе. Высокая женщина с каштановыми волосами, угрюмо поглядела на двух дюжих мужчин, сидящих на диване напротив неё.

-Я не буду заключать эту сделку с вами. Это бессмысленная трата денег. Я отклоняю ваше предложение.

Один из мужчин попытался встать, но второй остановил его лёгким касанием руки.

-Подумайте, как следует, Алла Евгеньевна. Жизнь так опасна… Кто знает, что может случиться с вашими детьми…

Женщина сжала зубы.

-Только попробуйте прикоснуться к ним, и я самолично превращу ваши яйца в яичницу – тихо процедила она. Пожав плечами, мужчины поднялись, собираясь уходить.

-И всё же, советую вам подумать. Россия не самая безопасная страна для таких нежных созданий, как ваши дети.

Рассмеявшись, они покинули особняк. Устало вздохнув, Алла откинулась на спинку дивана. Дотянувшись рукой до мобильного, она набрала номер мужа.

-Алло! Игорь? Да, это я. Нам вновь угрожали… Что? Да, по поводу контракта. А ты что хотел? Это Россия, а не заграница… Мда, я знаю, что это очень плохо. Я больше не за миллионы, а за Тот и Кенуку волнуюсь. Сестре позвонить… Что ж, а ведь это выход! Они поживут у неё, пока я не улажу дела… Хорошо! Я тоже очень тебя люблю… Возвращайся поскорее… - тихо вздохнув, женщина набрала новый номер.

-Алло! Привет, сестрёнка! Да, да, я тоже очень рада тебя слышать… Послушай, мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Что? Да, опять мафия объявилась… Хотелось бы, но в этот раз всё действительно серьёзно. Нет, правда, очень серьёзно. Просто мои дорожки пересеклись с крёстным отцом русской мафии… Я бы, хотела попросить тебя, приютить моих детей на некоторое время. Сколько денег им дать с собой? Ну, прекрати! Это будет некрасиво, если они будут сидеть на твоей шее… Ты их тётя? Ладно-ладно, поняла… Что? Да, до сих пор. Они стали сильнее, после обучения у прабабки. Следи за ними. Они при первой же возможности удерут, помогать мне… Я тебя тоже очень люблю! Пока-пока! – закончив разговор, Алла встала с дивана и направилась в детскую.

-Тот, Кенука, простите меня, но вам придётся немного пожить у тёти Мэй…

_**Глава первая.**_

_**Новые неприятности.**_

Четыре парня и молодая девушка сидели на диване в огромной гостиной. Красивая женщина, сидящая напротив них, задумчиво затянулась сигарой и начала говорить.

-У моей любимой сестры Аллы, которая живёт в России, возникли некоторые проблемы с русской мафией и поэтому её дети временно погостят у меня. Мальчики, ваша задача…

-Снова превращать кого-то в леди?

-Нет. Просто не дайте им сбежать из дома.

Кёхей вытер пот со лба.

-Всего-то? Раз плюнуть!

Сунако покачала головой.

-Не радуйтесь, Сияющие Создания. Вы не знаете Тот-о-нее-чан и Кенуку-о-нии-чан…

Тётя Мэй кивнула.

-Да они весьма…странные дети. Вы знаете кто такие Хонсура и Лисара?

Такенага нахмурился.

-А кто их не знает? Хонсура создаёт удивительных фарфоровых кукол и марионеток, а Лисара знаменитая художница и автор эротических романов. Что примечательно, эти имена являются псевдонимами. Более того, их лиц ещё никто не видел. Но вы же неспроста нам всё это говорите… - внезапно парня осенило – Только не говорите, что ваши племянники являются теми людьми, которые скрываются под именами Хонсуры и Лисары.

Женщина улыбнулась.

-Это действительно они. Надеюсь, ваше задание вам понятно. Учтите, если племянникам удастся сбежать, то повышу плату в пять раз, а если всё будет гладко, то сама заплачу вам. Надеюсь, четыре миллиона на четверых вас устроят?

Не дождавшись ответа, женщина подбежала к окну и ухватилась за верёвочную лестницу, свисающую из открытой кабины вертолёта.

-Пока-пока! Удачи вам!

С этими словами Мэй исчезла, оставляя после себя лёгкий запах фруктовых духов. Парни молча переглянулись и подсели к Сунако, которая уже успела превратиться в чиби.

-Сунако-чан, ты можешь рассказать нам про своих двоюродных брата и сестру – попросил Юки. Накахара кивнула и начала рассказ.

-Кенуке семь лет. Он обожает играть в различные игры и смотреть аниме. Как вы уже слышали, он сам мастерит марионеток и фарфоровых кукол, которые пользуются большим спросом. Он очень яркий. Я не могу находиться в его обществе очень долго. Я очень люблю его но он такой сияющий… Кенука крайне активный и подвижный. Занимается карате. Ни минуты не может усидеть на месте. У него очень хорошо развита логика. Не любит читать.

Ранмару поправил причёску.

-Понятно. Не так уж всё плохо. Думаю, что мы сможем найти общий язык с ним. А что с твоей сестрой? Красотка, наверное?

Чибик покачала головой.

-Тот тринадцать лет. Она очень любит читать и рисовать. Создает картины и пишет эротические романы, чтобы зарабатывать самостоятельно и не сидеть на шее у мамы. Очень тёмная личность. Я очень люблю проводить время с ней. Спокойна и пофигистична. Тот очень начитанна. Её IQ равен 180. Не любит мужчин. Жуткая феминистка. Если вы хоть раз попытаетесь ей помочь, то для вас же хуже. Занимается дзюдо и плаванием. Обожает косметику, но использует её лишь для того, чтобы выглядеть страшней. Вот собственно и всё.

Юки открыл рот.

-Странная тебя сестрёнка, Сунако-чан. Она умеет готовить?

-Да. В этом ей нет равных. Я училась у неё. Но готовить для вас, она не будет однозначно. Советую вам подготовиться к приезду гостей.

С этими словами, чибик сполз с дивана и направился в свою комнату.

-Накахара Сунако, а ну вернись!

Крик Кёхея остался проигнорированным. Сунако просто прошла мимо парня и скрылась за дверью своего склепа. После случая на балу, она полностью игнорировала его персону. Такано сжал кулак. Он не отличался терпением.

-Вот, зараза! – тихо прошипел он, чтобы не услышали другие. При этом он отметил, что в первый раз злиться от недостатка внимания девушки, а не наоборот. Неужели, Сунако стала для него чем-то особенным? Тряхнув головой, чтобы выгнать ненужные мысли, парень поплотнее задёрнул шторы в комнате для Тот. Говорят, художники не любят солнечного света.

-Сунако, ты круглая дура! – тихо прошептал он. Парень не мог понять, почему он продолжает думать о ней.

Звонок в дверь прозвучал как панихида. Юки неуверенно открыл дверь. Его зубы мелко застучали.

-С-страшно…

Сунако молча подошла к двери и обнялась с братом и сестрой.

-Это Тот и Кенука – тихо произнесла она. Парни удивлённо посмотрели на странных мальчика и девочку.

Кенука был очень худым ребёнком, похожим на девочку, одетым в тёмно-зелёную водолазку, серые бриджи, полосатые желто-оранжевые чулки и коричневые сапоги на шнуровке. Его лицо было скрыто чёрной маской в стиле Зорро. На щеках мальчика были нарисованы волнистые полоски, похожие на кошачьи усы. Каштановые волосы переливались в лучах солнечного света. Огромные карие глаза, обрамлённые длинными ресницами, выглядели так невинно… За спиной Кенуки висели ножны и небольшим мечом-мачете листовидной формы.

Тот была полной невысокой девочкой, похожей на мальчика, одетой в длинную чёрную юбку залатанную грубо пришитыми фиолетовыми заплатами, безразмерную чёрную футболку, сетчатые чулки и фиолетовые перчатки, длиной выше локтя. На шее был застёгнут кожаный шипованный ошейник. Рядом с ним висел деревянный крест. Её лицо было выбелено пудрой. Под правым глазом были нарисованы чёрные слёзы. Губы были накрашены странной помадой угольного цвета. Лохматые смоляные волосы напоминали воронье гнездо. Узкие карие глаза, смотрели апатично и бесстрастно. К бедру Тот был пристёгнут короткий боевой топор.

Первым из ступора вышел Такенага. Он нерешительно протянул руку брату и сестре Гринхилл.

-Ну, эээ… Привет!

Внимательно посмотрев на парня, Кенука пожал руку брюнета.

-Привет! Я Кенука! Надеюсь, что мы поладим.

Лучезарно улыбнувшись, мальчик посмотрел на сестру.

-Эй, аники, посмотри, какие здесь классные ребята!

Промолчав, Тот лишь взяла свои с братом вещи и прошла вперёд, направляясь к лестнице. Юки нахмурился.

-Надо помочь ей!

Подбежав к гостье, он протянул руку, собираясь взять тяжёлую сумку. В этот момент произошло странное. Глаза Гринхилл позеленели. В следующую минуту, блондин слетел с лестницы от мощного пинка в область живота. Безразлично посмотрев на корчащегося от боли Юки, девочка продолжила свой путь. Подбежав к парню, Кенука быстро достал из штанов баночку с жёлтой субстанцией и быстро намазал ей место ушиба. Тояма резко выдохнул, но тут же обмяк.

-Спасибо! Теперь совсем не болит! Что это?

Мальчик удивлённо посмотрел на баночку.

-Это? Желчь мёртвой кошки. Очень хорошо помогает, как обезболивающее.

Лицо Юки позеленело.

-Это шутка?

-Зачем мне шутить?

Блондин судорожно зажал рот рукой и вскочив на ноги пообедал в сторону туалета. Посмотрев на него, Сунако подошла к двоюродному брату.

-Вы всё ещё учитесь у прабабушки Линг?

Мальчик кивнул.

-Да. Я и Тот достигли хороших показателей в этом.

Чибик нахмурилась.

-Она стала ещё опаснее. Твой свет уже не уравновешивает её тьму. Она смогла заслонить собой даже «сияющих созданий». Я могу спокойно находиться рядом с ними, не беспокоясь об аллергии. Это…замечательно!

С розовыми сердечками в глазах, чибик удалилась в комнату сестры. Кёхей вздохнул.

-Мало нам было одной психованной, так ещё и вторая появилась! С каждым днём, жить в этом доме, становиться все опаснее и опаснее.

Ранмару осторожно достал из-за пазухи книгу в бордовой обложке.

-И этот великолепный роман написало это создание? Это невозможно…

Гринхилл улыбнулся.

-Не волнуйтесь! Тот вам обязательно понравиться. Она на самом деле другая.

Вернувшийся из уборной Юки вздохнул.

-Слабо вериться.

Кенука покачал головой и начал рассказ.

-Раньше она была как все нормальные девочки, следила за собой, пыталась сбросить вес, но после того…

Такенага нахмурился.

-Где-то я это уже слышал… Неужели она призналась мальчику в любви и получила отказ?

-Нет. Дело обстояло иначе. Несмотря на полноту, моя сестра довольно симпатична на лицо. Прибавьте к этому грудь неполного второго размера, прямые ноги и красивые бёдра. Неплохо, да? Всё произошло, когда ей было одиннадцать лет. Она всегда проводила всё своё свободное время в библиотеке. Несмотря на то, что наш род очень богат, Тот любит обычную жизнь. Так вот, однажды, она засиделась в библиотеке допоздна. Было темно. Так, как она отослала всех охранников по домам, её пришлось идти одной. Немного поплутав, она забрела в один из неспокойных районов, где в это время тусовалась подвыпившая шпана. Как я говорил, раньше Тот была совсем другой… В общем, когда её нашли, парни валялись рядом с ней. Никто не знает, что именно произошло с ними в тот момент, но они навсегда лишились дара речи и боялись всех темноволосых девочек, которые хоть немного напоминали мою сестру. После того случая, Тот начала заниматься дзюдо и увлекаться готикой. В конце концов, она просто возненавидела мужчин. Помощь противоположного пола для неё – оскорбление.

Юки поморщился.

-Это мы уже поняли. Что было с ней дальше?

-Она просто-напросто отделилась от окружающего мира, воспринимая лишь меня, маму, папу, прабабушку и Сунако. Остальных для неё не существует. Старается делать все самостоятельно, чтобы не быть нахлебницей.

Внезапно Кенука хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

-Я же совсем забыл! Болтаю тут с вами, а маме не позвонил.

Взбегая вверх по лестнице, мальчик неожиданно остановился и повернулся к «сияющей четвёрке».

-Кстати, будьте осторожней с Тот. Я не смогу помочь вам если она всерьёз займётся вами.

-Что может сделать нам обычная девчонка? – усмехнулся Кёхей. Кенука покачал головой.

-Вы что, так и не поняли? Она же ве… Ай, ладно! Не грузитесь! Если случиться что-то странное, то зовите меня! – выпалив это, мальчик скрылся на втором этаже. Ранмару нахмурился.

-Кто-нибудь понял, что здесь происходит?

Такенага отрицательно помотал головой.

-Нет, но тут дело явно нечисто. Кенука милый парень хоть и со своими странностями. Так странно… Использует кошачью желчь, как будто он какой-то знахарь.

Кёхей кивнул.

-Кенука классный, но Тот ужасна. Я то думал, что хуже Сунако быть никого не может, но эта ведьма с лёгкостью обскакала Накахару по всем параметрам!

В эту минуту, парни замерли, как молнией пораженные.

-Точно… Ведьма. Кенука наверное хотел сказать нам именно это… - находясь в шоковом состоянии прошептал Юки. Ранмару нахмурился.

-Похоже, нас ожидает очень трудная жизнь…


	2. Битва ведьм

_**Глава вторая.**_

_**Битва ведьм.**_

Сунако проснулась от тихого шороха. Кто-то забрался на кухню. Поднявшись с кровати чибик молча открыла дверь и выскользнула из комнаты. Спустившись на нижний этаж, Накахара заглянула в помещение и замерла. Кёхей в пижамных штанах искал что-то в холодильнике. Сунако резко прижала ладонь к носу. Багровая жидкость, ставшая привычной, заструилась по белоснежной коже.

-Сияющее существо, зачем ты здесь? – обречённо подумала чибик, старательно пряча глаза от света, излучаемого Кёхеем.

-Сунако?

Брюнетка резко выдохнула и вскочив на ноги попыталась сбежать. Парень схватил её за руку, вжимая тело девушки в стену.

-Ты что, подглядывала за мной? – поинтересовался он, задевая губами кончик уха Сунако. Накахара покраснела. Кровь потекла по пухлым губам. Глаза брюнетки начали закатываться. Увидев это, блондин усмехнулся.

-Ну уж нет! В этот раз ты обмороком не отделаешься - произнеся это, Кёхей резко тряхнул девушку за плечи. Та вскрикнула от неожиданности. Закрыв глаза, Сунако вновь попыталась превратиться в чиби и благополучно сбежать из этого Ада, но «сияющее создание» было слишком близко. Пугаясь больше собственных фантазий, чем реальности брюнетка резко вскрикнула. В ту же минуту, Кёхей упал на пол. Правая рука парня истекала алой кровью.

-Чёрт!

Ранмару, Юки, Такенага и Кенука выбежали из своих комнат.

-Что здесь происходит?

В эту минуту Кёхей вздрогнул. Из второй руки брызнула жидкая кровь Насмерть перепуганные парни в немом ужасе наблюдали за истекающим кровью другом. Глаза Сунако расширились.

-Кенука, помоги ему! Ребята, за мной!

С этими словами, девушка бросилась вверх по лестнице на жилой этаж. Всё ещё прибывая в шоке от случившегося, парни бросились за подругой. Кенука упал на колени рядом с Такано, поспешно доставая нательный крестик из-под рубашки и набрасывая его на шею блондину. Дёрнувшись ещё раз, парень обмяк. Приоткрыв глаза, он посмотрел на мальчика.

-Что это было? – тихо прошептал он. Кенука нахмурился.

-Я же говорил тебе, не злить Тот. Она спокойно убьет тебя, не задумываясь о содеянном.

Мальчик помог парню подняться. Слабо улыбнувшись в знак благодарности, Кёхей поднялся на ноги.

-Ты говоришь, что это сделала твоя сестра?

Гринхилл кивнул головой. Такано усмехнулся.

-Что ж, идём наверх. У меня есть пара вопросов к ней.

С этими словами, Кёхей пошёл к лестнице. Пробурчав что-то на тему идиотов, Кенука последовал за ним. Подойдя к комнате Тот, парочка увидела довольно странную картину. Ранмару, Юки и Такенага втроём выламывали дверь в комнату гостьи. Сунако опустила голову.

-Ребята, пропустите меня вперёд – тихо попросила она. Пожав плечами, парни безоговорочно разошлись в разные стороны. Все прекрасно понимали, в каком состоянии сейчас находиться девушка. Кенука вопросительно посмотрел на Кёхея.

-Что собирается делать Сунако-о-нее-сан?

-Просто смотри. Не знаю, что за фрукт твоя сестра, но с Сунако ей не справится.

Услышав слова блондина, Накахара усмехнулась. Вокруг её тела медленно начала образовываться чёрная аура. Глаза, лишившиеся зрачков, приобрели мертвенно-белый цвет. Волосы, поднявшиеся кверху, напоминала змей Медузы Горгоны. В гневе, Сунако была воистину ужасна. Никто не смел, оспаривать эту прописную истину. Сжав кулак, девушка сосредоточилась, вспоминая уроки прабабушки Линг.

-ХААЙЯ!

Дверь слетела с петель. Шепча проклятия в адрес сестры, брюнетка зашла в комнату. Парни, вошедшие следом за подругой, потеряли дар речи. Они даже представить не могли, что им предстоит увидеть…

Странное существо стояло в центре комнаты. Глаза создания, были кислотно-зелёными и светились не хуже автомобильных фар. Чёрные волосы извивались, как щупальца каракатицы. Тёмная энергия, отделяющаяся от существа, распространялась по комнате, как круги по воде. В руке неизвестной была восковая фигурка, с двумя воткнутыми в неё иглами.

Юки задрожал.

-С-страшно… Оч-чень с-страшно…

В этот раз, парни были полностью согласны с ним. Две яростные валькирии, вместе выглядели более чем жутко.

Сунако хмыкнула, смотря на сестру.

-Тот, прабабушка Линг же запретила нам использовать наши силы во вред людям. Ты нарушила её запрет.

Подняв глаза на девушку, Гринхилл громко рассмеялась, закрывая лицо руками.

-Да что ты? А я, бедная и несчастная девочка из глубинки, разумеется, не знала о бабушкиных запретах! Какая же я глупенькая!

-Зачем ты сделала это?

-Он хотел изнасиловать тебя! Лучше, скажи спасибо, что я спасла тебя от бесчестия!

Сунако закусила губу. Её душа рвалась на части, в попытках принять правильное решение. Наконец, девушка заговорила. Её голос был резким и чётким. Видно было, что ей с трудом даются эти слова.

-Знаешь, Тот, ты права…

Кёхей открыл рот.

-Сунако, одумайся! Неужели, ты поведёшься на бред этой сумасшедшей? Она чуть не пришила меня! Сунако…

Накахара сжала кулак.

-Знаешь, Тот, ты права. Он и правда…хотел меня. «Сияющее существо» обратило на меня внимание и более того, пожелало моей близости. Я думаю, я поняла, в чём дело. Тебе ведь просто стало завидно, а, Тот? Я ведь права и ты прекрасно знаешь это…

Девочка зашипела, как масло на сковородке.

-Ты ничего не понимаешь! Парни это зло! Знаешь, сколько девушек страдает из-за таких моральных уродов, как эти четверо? «Сияющие создания» говоришь? Да они грязны и порочны, как дьявольские отродья в ангельской оболочке! Тысячи девчонок пытались покончить с собой из-за неразделённой любви! Эти уроды используют нас, лишь как вещь для удовлетворения своих сексуальных потребностей!

-Ты не знаешь их! Эти ребята…

-Эти ребята не такие, как все, да? Поверь мне, в один прекрасный день, они сделают тебя уличной шлюхой! Все парни одинаковы!

-Глупости! Это, то же самое, что сказать, весь океан одинаковый потому, что он везде мокрый! Ты не права!

-Правда рождается в драке! Ну, сразишься со мной, Сунако-о-нее-сан?

-Я не буду драться с тобой! Тебе надо успокоиться и поспать!

Тот сжала зубы. Изумрудные глаза полыхнули огнём. Выхватив топор из чехла, девочка бросилась на сестру. Сунако была готова к этому. Глаза девушки стали похожи на два уличных фонаря. Белый свет залил комнату. В руке Накахара появилась катана. С громким боевым кличем, она бросилась на противницу. Звонко звякнула сталь. Противостояние началось…

Кенука с ужасом в глазах смотрел на дерущихся сестёр.

-Тот, Сунако, прошу вас…

-НЕ ЛЕЗЬ!

Мальчик сжал зубы, чтобы не заплакать. Слёзы предательски подбежали к глазам. Взглянув на ребёнка, никогда не отличавшийся геройской натурой, Юки нахмурился.

-Парни, хватит стоять здесь столбами! Мы должны остановить этих фурий!

Такенага покачал головой.

-Даже если нам удастся схватить их, то мы не сможем надолго сдержать их…

-Если вы подержите их хотя бы минуту, то я смогу усыпить их – твердо произнёс Кенука. Парни переглянулись.

-Ну, тогда за дело!

Выбрав удачный момент, ребята набросились на занятых схваткой девчонок. Пока Юки и Такенага пытались остановить разбуянившуюся Тот, Кёхей и Ранмару занимались Сунако.

-Кенука, ну где ты там?

-Уже иду!

Немного порывшись в карманах, мальчик извлек на свет горстку какой-то травы, стёртой в порошок и нашептав что-то неразборчивое на снадобье, бросил его в лицо сёстрам. Тела двух брюнеток мгновенно обмякли. Ранмару устало вздохнул.

-Что на этот раз?

-Сон-трава и девясил. Сон-трава поможет им успокоиться, а девясил изгонит всё дурное из их душ, а заодно и заблокирует из способности на некоторое время.

Такенага задумчиво посмотрел на двух фурий.

-Думаю, что надо денька на три запереть их по разным комнатам и караулить сестрёнок круглые сутки. В противном случае, мы рискуем не дожить до совершеннолетия.

Увидев такой расклад событий, Кенука устало зевнул.

-Пацаны, простите меня, но я так устал…

Ранмару поправил причёску.

-Иди и спи. Мы разберёмся сами. Наверное, эта ведьма подпортила тебе немало крови.

-Не говори плохо про аники! Ты совсем ничего не знаешь о ней… - с этими словами мальчик, шлёпая босыми ногами по паркету, убрёл к себе в комнату. Кёхей усмехнулся.

-Хитрый малый! Унюхал, что дело пахнет керосином и спешно смылся! Ну, и кто из нас будет дежурить в эту ночь? Добровольцы есть?

Как и ожидалось, желающих не оказалось. Юки потёр лоб.

-Может «камень-ножницы-бумага»? – предложил он. Переглянувшись, парни встали пара на пару.

-Камень-ножницы-бумага!

Увидев результат игры, Юки и Кёхей вздохнули. Делать было нечего.

-Кто из вас будет Сторожить Тот? – поинтересовался Ранмару. Быстро сориентировавшись, Такано выпалив «чур не я», подхватил Сунако на руки и скрылся в склепе девушки. Тем временем, Такенага и Ранмару словив, пытающегося удрать Юки, всучили ему бессознательную Тот и смылись с чистой душой. Ругая друзей на чём свет стоит, Тояма потащил девочку в её комнату. В силу комплекции, весила ноша немало. Добредя до комнаты гостьи, Юки со вздохом облегчения повалил её на кровать. Полдела было сделано.


	3. Откровение ведьмы

_**Глава третья.**_

_**Откровения ведьмы.**_

Немного побродив по комнате, парень наткнулся на небольшую лиловую книжку с сердечком, на обложке которой значилось: «Личный Дневник». Ещё раз внимательно посмотрев на Тот, блондин взял книжицу в руки. Открыв первую страницу, Юки принялся за чтение.

8.01.2010

Первая запись моего дневника не будет чем-либо особенным. Я вообще не собираюсь записывать сюда что-либо из ряда вон выходящее. Обычное содержание дня. Не более того. Итак, начнем повествование…

Сегодня мой День рождения. Тринадцать лет - странный возраст. До двенадцати лет, ты кажешься себе маленьким и беспомощным. После четырнадцати, ты вырастаешь и становишься сильным и взрослым. Вроде бы всё просто, да? Тогда кто мне ответит, что такое тринадцать лет? Ты не взрослый, но и не ребёнок. Не сильный, но и не слабый. Самосознание, которым я так гордилась раньше, исчезло в Тартарары. Кто я? Пока не знаю. Очевидно, мне ещё предстоит найти ответ на этот вопрос. Ах, да! Я же обещала лишь говорить о событиях дня. Что же произошло сегодня?

Во-первых, мама отправила меня и Кенуку в гости к прабабушке Линг на зимние каникулы. Проведя два часа в самолёте, мы прилетели в прабабушкину деревушку. Здесь очень тихо, спокойно и почти нет людей. Это здорово, но меня что-то тревожит. Может я псих?

Во-вторых, прабабушка подарила мне огромную книгу заклинаний. Глупости какие-то. Я не верю в магию и фантастику. Это полная чушь. Прабабушка утверждает, что я обладаю магическим даром. Идиотизм! Я просто не верю в это! Небо, забери меня отсюда…

9.01.2010

Итак, я псих! Удивительное открытие, не правда ли? Просто, я не могу поверить в реальность происходящего… Я, Кенука и Сунако-о-нее-сан учимся…колдовать. Это нереально, но… Сегодня, мы учились вызывать грозу. Лучше всех, это получалось у сестрёнки Сунако. Прабабушка Линг сказала, что Сунако – грозовая ведьма. По словам прабабушки, есть девять разновидностей ведьм и колдунов. Грозовые, управляющие молнией и громом. Ветряные, способные вызывать смерчи и ураганы. Огненные, способные подчинять пламя. Водяные, управляющие водами всех рек и морей планеты. Древесные, чьей воле подчиняется природа. Каменные, способные управлять минералами и горными породами. Болотные, подчинившие себе все топи планеты. Ледяные, подчинившие себе снег и лёд. Некромаги, управляющие мёртвой плотью. Ещё, она говорила, что есть десятый вид магов. Их называют проклятыми. Их души были проданы дьяволу, в обмен на энергию хаоса. Говорят, что сама смерть не властна над ними…

10.01.2010

Наши способности, стали окончательно известны.

Кенука – водяной колдун. Он способен управлять небольшими объёмами воды и вызывать дождь. Прабабушка говорит, что в дальнейшем, он сможет развить свои силы до астрономических высот. Буду рада, если у него всё получится. Я ведь очень люблю его, несмотря на все наши разногласия…

Сунако – грозовая ведьма. По словам прабабушки Линг, на данный момент, она сильнейшая из нашей тройки. Сунако-о-нее-сан, способна призывать грозу и создавать шаровые молнии. Она такая классная! Я очень хочу стать такой же, как она. Сестрёнка Сунако очень сильная, смелая и крутая. Я совсем не похожа на неё…

Я – болотная ведьма. Не слишком прельщающая перспектива. У меня и магии то особой нет… Я могу лишь создавать небольшие комки грязи, но не более того. Прабабушка говорит, что я смогу, стать такой же сильной, как Кенука и Сунако, но я не верю ей… Единственное, что я освоила хорошо, это магию заклинаний. Обучаясь по книге, подаренной бабушкой, я освоила магию вуду, сглазы и проклятия. Так же, я научилась варить различные зелья и снадобья. Я очень рада этому! Я не отстану от брата и сестры. Им не придётся спасать меня от опасностей. Я смогу спасти себя сама…

11.01.2010

Сегодня, мы обучались использовать холодное оружие. Сестрёнка Сунако получила от бабушки, катану Грозового Императора. По легенде, эта катана принадлежала первому магу, подчинившему себе грозу. Говорят, что этот меч способен разрубить что угодно, будь то сталь или гранит. Сестрёнка Сунако и эта катана, как будто стали единым целым. Это похоже на танец смерти… Она такая красивая…

Кенука стал хозяином меча Великого Дождя. Это небольшой меч-мачете листовидной формы, способный обращаться в огромного водяного дракона. Это фантастически красивое зрелище…

Я стала владелицей топора Первоведьмы. Бабушка рассказала мне, что этот топор создала первая болотная ведьма, для того, чтобы победить ужасное семиголовое чудовище, живущее на её болоте. Брат и сестра говорят, что это оружие идеально для меня. Не уверенна, что они правы…

А ещё, мне кажется, что я влюбилась. Этот парень…

-Интересно?

Юки подскочил, роняя книжку из рук. Медленно развернувшись, он увидел Тот, которая сидя на кровати пристально смотрела на него. Сглотнув, парень попятился назад.

-Т-ты не поняла. Я лишь п-посмотрел… Я…

Усмехнувшись, девочка слезла с ложа и подняла дневник. Отряхнув пыль, она вновь положила его на стол и пролистнув несколько страниц, вытащила из книжицы кусок старого пергамента, с какими-то непонятными символами. Подойдя к Юки, она подала ему листок.

-На самом деле, я здесь отнюдь не из-за проблем моей мамы. Мафия уже не в первый раз угрожает нашей семье. Это не опасно. Дело в этом листке пергамента. Читай.

Подняв пергамент на уровень глаз, парень внимательно посмотрел на буквы. Послание, написанное готическим шрифтом, излучало непонятную угрозу. Рассмотрев послание ещё внимательнее, блондин вздрогнул.

-Эт-то кровь?

-Кровавые чернила. Ты читай, давай.

-Читаю, читаю. Ранмару Мори, Юкиноздё Тояма, Кёхей Такано, Такенага Ода, Тамао Кикуна, Касахара Ной, Сунако Накахара, Кенука Гринхилл, Тот Гринхилл…

Парень пожал плечами.

-Это наши имена, написанные кровавыми чернилами. Что в них особенного?

Тот нахмурилась.

-Балда! Это вырванная страница из Книги Веков.

-И что?

-Как что? Да от тебя, пельменя крашенного, возможно зависит судьба целой планеты!

-Слабо вериться…

Девочка, обняв себя за плечи, подошла к окну.

-Знаешь, когда мне в первый раз сообщили, что я ведьма, я тоже не поверила. Это просто было выше моего понимания… Знаешь, я очень и очень долго не верила в свои силы. Была слабачкой и не осознавала всей свалившейся на меня ответственности… А потом, произошло нечто страшное… Находясь в деревне, я решила пойти на речку и искупаться. В нашей деревне мальчик жил, Вовка Блаженный, шести лет отроду. В деревне речка тёмная, нехорошая. Молвит люд, водяной да русалки в той реке живут. Только я к реке нашей, Важке, подошла, как слышу, кричит кто-то да на помощь зовёт. Я все вещи наземь бросила да к реке бегом. Прибежала и вижу, что Вовку черти да утопленницы на дно тащат. По краю бережка бегу, народ созываю, а сделать ничего не могу. Страшно мне стало да боязно. Жизнь свою нечисти да тьмы отродьям отдавать не хотелось. Вовка кричит, о помощи молит да захлёбывается, я на бережку стою да на него смотрю. Черти водные на меня смотрят да ухмыляются, а столбом замерла да плачу. Плакала я, а мать-земля мои слёзы пила да приговаривала: «Чья душа чиста, тому и нечисть нипочем. Не плачь, красна девица, а душу чистую спасай». Слушала я, смотрела да вдруг охватила меня злоба великая. Вспомнила я прабабушкины наставления, призвала топор мой верный, да на супостата обрушила всю силушку свою немалую. Попыталось, было нечисть сбежать, да поздно было. Всех их болото да тёмный омут затянули. Вовка Блаженный мне с тех пор как брат стал. Вместе мы врага воевали, да после боя в игры играли. Хорошо всё было да ладно, пока не пришли на нашу землю силы тёмные. Маги проклятые пришли, да попытались было захватить народ наш. Бились мы себя не жалея, и победили таки иго чёрное, да велика цена победы была. Полегло людей немало, ещё больше калеками осталось. Вовка Блаженный родных потерял, а прабабушка в могилу слегла. Говорят, что беда эта и на вашу землю придёт. Мы с Кенукой здесь неспроста. Не простой ты человек, а колдун сильный. Ты да друзья твои родину защитить от сил тёмных должны, а мы вам в деле этом помощниками станем. Вот и конец истории моей.

Тот замолчала, всё так же стоя спиной к парню. Глаза Юки загорелись.

-Я - избранный!

Девочка фыркнула.

-А я – Матрица! Думаешь, будешь круче Эвереста? Знаешь, сколько сил и времени тратят люди на обучение? Вы лишь новички, а враги не дремлют…

Блондин лишь махнул рукой.

-Мы всему научимся, честно! Кенука говорил правду! На самом деле ты совсем другая!

-Он проболтался?

Глаза ведьмы вновь начали зеленеть. Волосы угрожающе зашевелились. Не обращая на это внимания, Юки в порыве чувств крепко обнял девочку.

-Тот, ты такая необычная!

В следующую минуту, парень сполз вниз по стенке. Гринхилл провела пальцами по ноющим костяшкам.

-Я конечно понимаю, что я классная и всё такое, но это ещё не повод, чтобы распускать руки!

Тояма виновато улыбнулся.

-Пожалуйста, прости. Я просто ещё не могу привыкнуть к твоим странностям. Я больше не буду трогать тебя, честно.

Тот закрыла глаза. Сняв перчатки, она до крови полоснула левую руку ногтями. То же самое произошло и с правой рукой. Оправившись от шока, парень вскочил на ноги и попытался остановить девочку. В этот раз попытка была удачной. Схватив ведьму за запястья, блондин повалил её на кровать прижимая её руки своим телом. Девочка лишь молча посмотрела на него невидящим взглядом. По её щекам потекли слёзы, размывающие макияж. Всё это было до жути нелепо. Увидев то, что Тот плачет, Юки поспешно освободил её.

-Пожалуйста, прости… Я… Я совсем не хотел делать тебе больно… - заикаясь и путаясь в мыслях парень попятился к двери. Ведьма лишь грустно усмехнулась.

-Юки… Юкиноздё Тояма… Я испугала тебя… Сделала тебе больно… Жизнь… Я… Я не должна жить…

Схватив со стола нож, как будто специально лежащий там, она сжала его. Смотря безумным взглядом на побелевшие костяшки, она занесла лезвие, намереваясь пронзить сердце. Суицид… Чёрт, где же логика…

Блондин бросился к ней, намереваясь остановить её от дурости, пришедшей ей в голову, но видимо, сегодня Фортуна повернулась к нему задними карманами брюк.

Он помнил безумные зелёные глаза и кровь, струящуюся по лезвию ножа… Помнил стук падающего тела и своё остановившееся сердце… Помнил… Помнил ужас и страх.

-Тот…

Это было до безумия глупо. Дебильнее быть просто не могло.

-Глупая дура!

В этот момент Юки понял, что чувствовал Кёхей, пытавшийся остановить Сунако от прыжка с крыши. Боль… Душевная боль и пустота… Он ведь даже толком не поговорил с ней.

Смятение заблокировало привычные мысли. Из-за путаницы в голове парень даже не сообразил позвать никого на помощь. Он лишь смотрел на девочку, лежащую в его руках, и кусал губы. Ему не давала покоя мысль о неправильности происходящего. И ещё этот нож, лежащий прямо под рукой и дневник, как будто специально забытый на столе… В нерешительности, Юки наклонился к лицу Тот, пытаясь уловить дыхание. Он не мог даже предположить, что произойдёт дальше…

Глаза девочки распахнулись, излучая злобу и пустую ярость. Вытащив нож из груди, Тот ударила парня коленом в лицо и набросившись на него, повалила на пол. Сжав нож в руке, ведьма, прижав коленом, ладонь парня к полу, пригвоздила её ножом к кипарисовым доскам. Кровь залила священное дерево. Дикий крик полный боли прорезал тишину. Схватив рюкзак с книгами, девочка бросилась к раскрытому окну и прыгнула вниз. Убежать со второго этажа было вполне реально. Последнее, что слышал Юки, это громкое уханье совы, непонятным образом взявшейся в этом месте. С мыслью: «Боже, кто же они…», парень потерял сознание от наступившего болевого шока. Он уже не мог видеть, что странная тёмная фигура, закрывшая собой лунный диск, бросилась за беглянкой…


End file.
